


当代诗人

by luna666666



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 开嘎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666666/pseuds/luna666666
Summary: 新歌听的我jjyyd……速度搞一下徐总X夜店摇滚歌手嘎嘎的造型参考无地自容那身
Relationships: 开嘎 - Relationship, 徐开骋 阿云嘎 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	当代诗人

徐开骋坐在卡座里喝酒，五颜六色的灯光晃的他有点头晕，如果不是为了给朋友捧场，他一般也不会来夜店，不过他发现了点有趣的东西，觉得来这一趟也不亏。  
舞台旁边，live乐队正在候场，玩摇滚的浪起来没边儿，其中一个高瘦的青年被吉他手搂在怀里，上上下下摸他的腰，吉他手凑上去要亲他，被青年笑着躲开，吉他手也不恼，左手一罐啤酒往青年领口一倒，嘴就贴上去舔他锁骨和胸口。  
舞台边上灯光很暗，徐开骋看不清青年的脸，单看身形，很对他胃口。  
朋友这时招呼完了其他宾客，来到徐开骋身边坐下，哥俩许久没见，也省了相互客套，碰了个杯表达祝贺和感谢。  
乐队上场了，青年站到聚光灯下，他一上台，舞台边上就泛起一阵骚动，不少人围到旁边等他开唱。  
徐开骋这时才看清青年的脸，高鼻深目像个混血，灯光扫过他的脸，好看的过分锐利，偏偏眼神湿漉漉的带点天真，嘴唇微张露着点兔牙，纯真和诱惑同时呈现在一张脸上。  
青年穿一件宽松的黑色薄风衣，里面深V领，衣服上有老虎斑纹图案，他刚被人顺着领口倒了酒，胸口那片全湿着，衣服紧紧贴在身上，光看这衣服，野的跟马上要找人干架一样。  
徐开骋松松自己的领带，这么小巧好看的嘴，可得塞点东西进去捅一捅才行。  
朋友注意到徐开骋一直盯着台上的人看，主动介绍说是新来的驻唱歌手，叫诗人。  
“诗人？”  
“对，不肯说真名，只说自己叫诗人。挺奇怪一个人，但是唱得好，长得好看，会撩，我费了好多功夫才把他请过来。”  
徐开骋勾勾嘴角，有意思。  
诗人开口，周围观众又是一阵骚动。  
一首摇滚，本应是热血的歌，被他唱的撩人，压着嗓子唱，音色暗哑有颗粒感，尾音打着转在徐开骋心口挠痒痒。像被干爽了，哑着嗓子叫床。  
诗人唱了三首歌，活生生把徐开骋给唱硬了，满身的火没处发泄，大口大口喝冰凉的酒。  
最后一曲结尾，吉他手走到前面互动，被诗人抓过去揪着衣领舌吻，上面伸着舌头往对方嘴里钻，下面扭着腰在吉他手身上蹭，接个吻激烈的像性交，引得观众此起彼伏的尖叫。  
唱完下台，诗人靠在角落的卡座休息，有不少人想过去搭讪，纷纷被保安拦下，几个男女不甘心的在旁边喊他，诗人却头没抬一下。  
朋友去忙别的事了，徐开骋招来酒保，给对方送了杯酒。  
蓝色的酒，顶端浮着奶油，小小的一杯，酒的名字叫口交。酒保指指徐开骋的方向，表示是那边的顾客送的，诗人抬眼望过来，徐开骋坦荡的对着他笑。  
赤裸裸的挑逗。  
诗人盯着徐开骋看了几秒，接过酒，嘴唇包住杯口一饮而尽，喝完舔了舔嘴角残余的奶油，走到徐开骋面前，话问的直接：“你活儿怎么样？”  
徐开骋拉着他的手按到自己硬胀的裤裆。  
“你试试不就知道了？”

诗人把徐开骋拽到更衣室隔间，锁上门把他抵在门上，他好像很喜欢接吻，急切的卷着徐开骋的舌头吸吮，嘴里还带着烈酒和热辣和奶油的甜腻，分开时俩人都乱了呼吸。  
徐开骋伸进衣服摸他劲瘦的腰身，还没怎么着，一摸就喘，忍不住打了他屁股一下，结果一巴掌下去喘的更厉害，骚的带劲儿，徐开骋喜欢。  
两人对换了个位置，徐开骋把诗人压在门上，扯了他裤子往里一摸，操，湿漉漉的，做好了润滑扩张来的。  
徐开骋勾着手指在里面摸，诗人说本来要跟吉他手约炮的，自己做好了扩张等日，不过现在想先试试徐开骋的几把。  
都做好准备了还客气什么，徐开骋解开裤子拉链，掰开两瓣屁股就往里操，一下全捅进去，诗人一边喊疼一边撅着屁股让他再深点，腰塌的像发情的母猫。  
徐开骋边日边伸手到前面给他撸，诗人下面还不小，前面后面都被伺候着，爽的大叫。徐开骋撸的手法也很粗暴，虎口套成圈把包皮翻下来，拇指刮擦龟头，几下刮的几把流水儿。  
腰细腿长屁股翘，叫的还好听，是个挨操的好料。  
刚才没处发泄的火，这下全发泄出来，屁股撞红一片，小穴让徐开骋插的冒白浆，叫诗人的青年爽的腿打颤，屁眼舒服了嘴也老实，不住的夸徐开骋活儿好，又大又会操。徐开骋问他真名，诗人不说，徐开骋发狠的干，倒遂了他的意，叫的声音都透着得逞的劲儿。  
快感堆积到要爆炸，顺着脊椎往上蹿，他快被操射了，腰扭的像水蛇，挺起上身大声呻吟催徐开骋再快一点。  
徐开骋这时候停下了，手捏着他的几把，问：“你真名叫什么？”  
诗人从酣畅淋漓的快感里被强行拉出来，差一点点就要翻过山巅，突然停下来难受极了，穴口馋的自己收缩着去咬徐开骋的几把。  
不够，还不够，自己去夹的快感远远不如被操，他焦急难耐，还咬着牙不说实话。  
“诗人。”  
徐开骋不轻不重的往里操了一下“说实话。”  
刚才那一下让他尝到点甜头，穴儿里的痒缓解了一点，可还是不够，他想要几把不管不顾的捅进来，狠狠摩擦前列腺，操到最深处止他的渴。  
想要，太想要了，徐开骋很有耐心的一下一下顶他，浅尝辄止，快感就这么吊着，上不来下不去，最后诗人受不了这甜蜜的折磨，带着哭腔说自己叫阿云嘎。  
徐开骋满意了，掐着他腰给了他想要的，操的又深又重，粗长的几把捅进去勾出来，带出的润滑液弄的他一屁股粘腻，前面也一抖一抖的在徐开骋手里弹。  
徐开骋一遍遍唤他名字，阿云嘎如愿以偿被操射，射完腿软的站不住，徐开骋捞着他腰又操了几下，然后把他翻过来面对着自己，射了他一脸。  
阿云嘎瘫坐在地上喘，徐开骋好会操，把他彻底操开操舒服了，浑身上下透着舒爽，再也不去想什么吉他手。  
徐开骋整理好衣服，抬起他糊满自己精液的脸拍了拍，第一次做了自我介绍。  
“我叫徐开骋，好好记着，以后是你男朋友的名字。”


End file.
